


Rodin's The Kiss

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fine Art! [7]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Drama & Romance, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Art, Kissing, M/M, Passion, Sculpture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: Steve and Bucky recreate one of the most recognizable and beloved sculptures in the world.Le Baiser (The Kiss) is a marble sculpture of an embracing couple created by French sculptor Auguste Rodin in 1883.  Initially it was meant to depict the 13th-century Italian noblewoman immortalized in Dante’s Inferno:  While reading the story of Lancelot and Guinevere, a married woman falls in love with her husband’s younger brother, the couple is discovered and killed by the woman's husband.  In the sculpture, the book can be seen in the man’s left hand.  The lovers’ lips do not touch in the sculpture, suggesting that they were interrupted and met their demise before they could every complete the kiss.  When critics first saw the masterpiece in 1887, they suggested the less specific title The Kiss instead of its original title, Francesca da Rimini.  A bronze version of the work was sent for display at the 1893 World’s Columbian Exposition in Chicago, but the eroticism in the sculpture made it controversial.  It was considered unsuitable for general public viewing and was open for private viewings only.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fine Art! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878451
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Rodin's The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50309164443/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
